Bragons
' Bragons' are the original dargons. Bred from the bowels of the Science and Spore subforum, the bragon's name originates from the switching of the d in "dragon" to a b. These were borne from the same thread and discussion that started Zomdies. It is believed that come 2012, the Annunaki will ride on the backs of bragons as they travel to Earth to enslave the lazy human race. And until then, always remember: bragons are the original dargon! Nevar forget. The Legend of the bragon Tablet The legend and lore of the bragon goes deep. Deeper than the deepest well and the vast bank vaults of Steve Jobs (not including the Vault of Souls he supposedly owns). To trace the origins of the bragons one must wind back the clock of time to the fall of the first Empire. To go back we must explore the downfall of the Akkadian Empire. In 1856 Renowned archeologist Bill Gates was digging in modern day Iraq (which was at the time his personal sand-box) when he happened upon an ancient civilization. The odd trinkets found in the vast halls of the Akkad were thrown out, such as the gaudy statues made of pure gold and priceless historical artifacts that may teach us about the history of civilization. However, must of this was old, dusty and thus ground up to be served in Mr. Gates coffee and beer by Richard the Lionheart (then Queen of Sumatra). However he happened upon a strange tablet concerning the Annunaki and their servants the bragon and the zomdie. It was quiet well made with a style reminscent of drunken five-year olds finger painting with their left foot. The tablet was put on display in his bathroom because of the "Exquisit figures" carved in it. Fifty years later in 1968 during the hieght of World War 1 a Soviet raid was conducted on the house led by M. Nigh Shaymalan. The resulting damages cost him so much he had to loan his soul to Steve Jobs (his mortal enemy), his stomach to Indiana Jones and sell all of Iraq to the Saudis. The tablet itself was also missing. For Seven days and Three nights it travelled in the pits of Shaymalan until on October 13, 1776 when he decided he would view the tablet and see what it was about. After reading it he decided that the details would make a movie too awesome, original and enthralling for him to make (it would simple engage the audiance too much and work the full extent of his creativity) so he tossed it in a dumpster on Shang-hi's west-side and left for a carrer of ripping off of TV shows (thus making millions). Several years later during the 1990 shoot of West-Side Story a engaging and curious young man stumbled upon the tablet and read it, in full. This boy would become Masonicon. Later in would build a Peruvian glass palace in Minecraft and build an alter out of crystal skulls to place the stone slab, thus making it the center piece of his home. It is believed his wisdom and power is stemmed from the Tablet of the bragon and Zomdies and Annunaki. To kill a bragon As some would say "Logic kills dargons." However, they have their memes mixed up and should immediatly commit Seppuku, followed by a rapid incineration by the S+Sers. Dargons do not matter. Instead, it is LOGIC that kills the bragon. Immediate use of LOGIC and SCIENCE can only slay the bragon, and depening on how articulate and killfully used the LOGIC and SCIENCE is used the bragon can easily be slain. Infact, should one see the bragon he should stand straight, adjust his classes (should you have spectacles, four eyes) and promptly dismiss the possibility of the creature with exquisite logic and science. It is recommend users learn the Hitchhiker's GOD argument while sipping a gin and tonic. Should you magically fail to slay the bragon, do not fret. He will consider you a zomdie with your horrid grasp of LOGIC and SCIENCE and storm off to burn down medieval villages while being in the modern age, thus creating a hundred time-parodoxes. As he does this we recommend you assume the fetal position, such your thumb and wait for the S+S Strike Force to collect you and remove your genetics from the pool. Category:Sporum meme